Scenarios of Asymptomatic
by Mantis V.Sumner
Summary: Makishima!Centric. Él mismo aludía a las escenas de sus obras más lúgubres y certeras para el instante en que se convertía en el verdugo de sus peones, teniendo en cuenta a la vez que su propia existencia se iba convirtiendo en un escenario constante. Y de alguna manera, ya deseaba saber como acabaría todo antes de que cayera el telón.
1. I acto

**Hallo!**

Bueno... el **F**ic nació de una serie de conversaciones que tenía con un amigo respecto a **M**akishima **S**hougo y la serie **P**sycho-**P**ass en general. Quise dejarlo como un simple Block de Word y que nunca subiría pero, me arriesgué a subirlo y ojalá que sea del agrado.

Respecto al tema... serán una serie de escenas adversas a simplemente la serie y su historia tradicional, será algo más centrado en Makishima como tal y muchas de sus características. Comencé algo corto ahora, sin embargo ya en los próximos capítulos prometo entregar más.

Sin más qué mencionar, les dejo que lean con tranquilidad. Gracias.

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Psycho-Pass no me pertenecen, yo sólo les ocupo para llevar a cabo ésta historia. _

* * *

><p><strong>I Acto.<strong>

**Holocaust.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Estoy viviendo, pero sangrando en silencio. Pero para el mal, las dos manos son diestras y el sufrimiento es un zumbido. ¿Recuerdas como era tu cuerpo sin cicatrices? Asegúrate de guardar ese pensamiento muy en el denominado sentimiento del corazón, porque será la última vez que lo conmemores. —

El filo dañino inicia una travesía por la tez del ser que sus ojos ámbares ahora notan. Tan indefenso, asustado, proclamando a cada segundo vivir, derramando esas gotas que comienzan a fluir por las emociones encontradas. Rasgando a penas un poco y dejando que los fluidos escarlata huyeran hasta su tentador cuello.

—_Por favor… Te dije todo lo que necesitabas… _

—Sólo quiero mirar tú interior aún más. — Y lo dictó con tanta tranquilidad como macabra decisión que su perjudicado no supo más que sumirse en la oscuridad de la desesperación y utópica libertad. Y se preguntaba cómo aquella faceta, esa máscara de blanco inmaculado podía tener tan maquiavélicos pensamientos.

La orquesta de carne y hueso había comenzado, en dónde las cuerdas vocales dejaban en mayor esplendor un glorioso alarido, la melodía de una encarnizada alma.

Inició tocando las extremidades manuales en un lacerante entierro de las agujas de metal, atravesando los tejidos y escuchando con atención el crujir del pasar, procurando ser tortuoso, eterno y espectador de cada reacción que emanaba su peón en sacrificio. Cubriendo sus propios níveos dígitos en el denso color, entre tanto sus fauces se mostraban y dejaban relucir una tétrica curva de emoción, el bufido de risa que un ser podría emanar cuando los sentidos y la razón se han desvanecido.

"_No gozaba siendo solamente un árbitro."_

Ahí estaba su verdadero ser. El lazo de la careta hace mucho se desató.

—No se ve suficiente. —

Sentenció el verdugo, asegurándose de dejar dentro otro más, y otro… trizando por completo los sentidos de articulación, cometiendo su acto con cada vez más crudeza. Inmovilizando el primero dedo con dos grosores de metal. Aquello continuaría siendo su juego por mucho más, porque aún saltaban las ideas en su mente, proclamando en ser atendidas en aquel. E inició de nueva cuenta, presionando inocente en la yema, para luego dar paso a la punta del clavo por la carne.

Y oh, ese había atravesado la uña después de un forcejeo constante en hacer que pasara completamente. Las lágrimas adversas, le hicieron alzar el brazo y retirarlas, manchando a su vez los pómulos masculinos en ese hermoso color que se fundió con las saladas gotas provenientes de los orbes desorbitados, perdidos en una ilusión de querer librarse.

Sonrió y continuó con otro, y otro… hasta lesionar cada parte, pero como había dicho anteriormente, ese no era su verdadero y creciente fin. Relevó con notoria tranquilidad a su labor la navaja, pero ahora un cambiante sentimiento de la faceta verdadera se relevó en una fría facción.

—**A estas alturas ya no hay compasión, ya no hay humanidad. **

Procedió en su indagación, haciendo más rápido ese gusto por querer oír todo quebrarse y verle sufrir, contaminarse, hacerlo sumirse mucho más en el dolor. Telas neutras pronto se veían invadidas en manchas carmesí, sus manos completamente penetradas en el miasma y corrompiendo los sentidos de la vida ajena a su gusto, casi como si se tratara de un insecto al que le despojan de sus de todas su partes necesarias. Robándole hasta el último suspiro de vida en tortura.

Pero aun así…

En toda esa circunstancia… estaba vacío.

Ese mundo seguía devorando todo lo válido, completamente ajeno a su ser. No hay razón para detenerse.

Unas manos terminaron en el rostro, sintiéndose envuelto en ese aroma y tonalidad que marcaba su piel como en un dibujo que era completamente blanco, pintándolo por fin. Pero no era suficiente. ¿Necesitaba más?

El tintineo de la navaja chocar contra el suelo resonó en el silencio, perdiéndose ahora él mismo… perteneciendo a eso y ocultando la imagen oficial nuevamente para una necesaria ocasión.

Acabando y dándole fin a todo eso con sus propias manos, quebrando como si fuera cualquier cosa y desencajando con fuerza la mandíbula del ser que tanto proclamó por su vida. El tronar de los huesos que desencajó a la fuerza, pero que le relajó y le hizo estar en queda esencia.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>/**A: E**spero que haya sido de su agrado para ser un comienzo. **C**ualquier comentario, sugerencia, opiniones, son bien recibida y tomadas en cuenta.

**N**uevamente agradezco el que hayan leído todo y llegado hasta aquí.

**¡**Hasta el otro capítulo**! **

**Dedicatoria especial: **_Esto va para Kai (Nicolás), que me motivó a subir y continuar ésta historia que nació de cosas y conversaciones bizarras. (?) Gracias por todo y te regalo cada escritura como agradecimiento a todo. 3 _


	2. II Acto

**Hallo!**

**B**ueno, aquí nuevamente actualizando éste... ¿abstracto Fanfiction? No lo sé, quizá se ve un poco raro porque represento escenas muy aleatorias en dónde no se específica una escena en especial, en realidad son más reflexiones del mismo **M**akishima, como yendo y volviendo velozmente entre muchas quizás, pensamientos que llegó a tener o memorias. **S**in embargo, espero que les guste éste nuevo capítulo intermedio, ya que he decidido hacerlo de sólo tres escenas. Luego de ésto, viene el final que será más largo ya que estará inspirado en los capítulos finales de **P**sycho-**P**ass, la primera temporada, hasta su muerte, por lo que los otros personajes tomarán lugar en ésta historia.

**A**hm, sin nada más que decir, agradezco mucho aunque fuera poco, los comentarios. **M**ás allá de que no sea un Fanfic tan concurrido, no pretendo dejarlo y lo continuaré hasta el final con todas las ganas.

**E**so sería finalmente, les dejo en su lectura y cualquier comentario, opinión, sugerencia, idea, lo que venga... será bien recibido. 

**¡**Hasta la próxima**! **

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de Psycho-Pass no me pertenecen, yo sólo los ocupo para llevar a cabo ésta historia. _

* * *

><p><strong>II Acto.<strong>

**Ethereal.**

_Como si no perteneciera a ningún lugar._

Ese era y seguía siendo el camino que siempre recorrió y tuvo en frente desde que era un infante, desde que las memorias eran lúcidas y notorias.

No aludía a eso jamás, porque a su vez, no necesitaba regresar a esas situaciones. _"El pasado, nunca dejará de ser pasado y éste, no tiene nada nuevo que contarte cuando lo invocas". _

_**.**_

Quizá mencionar desde el momento en el que una nueva reforma de vida impuesta en la que prometen vivir más seguros y amenamente comienza a dominarse en todo el territorio y todos aquellos que, por mucho tiempo vivieron bajo el anonimato de un delito que consideraron perfecto, entes sumidas en ese estrés poco decoroso o peligroso en el cual anteriormente no existía algo que les acusara. Ese límite entre un presente más "liberal" y un futuro en el que la humanidad comenzaba a ser atado a una correa. Pero la codicia por prevalecer ingenuamente seguros bajo promesas idealizadas. Cerca del 2091, muchos ya habían comenzado a ser juzgados y puestos en rehabilitación.

"_Nada pasará desapercibido de ahora en adelante por nuestro nuevo…_

—_Sistema Sybil. —Así decidieron nombrarlo."_

O eso decían…

**.**

**.**

.

_Makishima Shougo. _

¿Quién era? ¿De dónde era su natalidad? ¿Sus padres fueron…? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿En dónde vive?: **Nada de eso importaba. **

—Blanco… Invisible. —Así era su "Psycho-Pass".

Escuchaba, miraba, estudiaba todo a su alrededor. Los pocos perecerían, y decían que hacer presencia de ello desestabilizaba la propia mentalidad, subía el porcentaje y el sistema decidía si, vivías para rehabilitarte o debías ser juzgado. Pero algo no calzaba en él, al principio sólo era un inexperto, no se percataba que tenía el don extravagante de hacer que esos simples números mortales para todos, se manejaran a su voluntad. _¿Por qué él? _

Extrañamente… se sentía aislado. Era como si poco a poco algo le diera la bienvenida a un infierno del cual, no iba a querer salir. ¿Sería tan malo?

Pasar tan desapercibido mientras sus ajenos todos eran destinados a algo. No negaba que en instantes, su blanco neutro, innato… le molestaba y deseaba teñirlo aunque fuera un poco, pero no había cómo. ¿Quién le iba a entender así de fácil? También anheló ser como "ellos". O eso era lo que se le cruzaba por la mente, hasta que basado en la sabiduría que le regalaban los textos y esa obstrucción que él podía ver en las personas, dónde ya no había albedrío, comenzó a comprender que no existían ataduras imaginarias, ni un poderoso sistema que le fuera a juzgar.

Ya no había expresión propia. Sino mentes que pusieron un propio pedestal sobre sus pies para dirigirse a la humanidad como un genio.

No se podía osar a ir en su contra. La muerte era el sacrificio expuesto como ejemplo a quién lo intentara, tan indirectamente, que pocos lo comprendían.

**.**

—Finalmente, consiguieron encadenar los sentidos más importantes del ser humano. Ese del que les permite distinguir con inteligencia, que les permitía moverse por sí mismos, actuar en base a propias decisiones… Ahora yacen prendidas en hilos que sus ojos no ven y que tampoco, no quieren ver. Simples marionetas. —Él les deleita desde el sigilo, percatándose de sus movimientos, las direcciones, costumbres, "objetivos"…

Siempre había estudiado las costumbres naturales, mismas que tanto captaban su atención y le hacían querer ver a esa masa que caminaba a un mismo lado sumidos en la ceguedad voluntaria e ignorante.

¿Cómo sería si se mostrara la verdadera faceta sin represiones? En dónde cada uno sea tan libre de cometer los actos que quiere sin importar ser juzgado tanto oral, visual o a través de la razón y fuerza. Podía decirse que él estaba deleitado por las naturales esencias.

El ser humano es codicioso y en un alto porcentaje, ya que cuando se ven envueltos por los bienes que más les benefician, desean mucho más, hasta tal punto de que, si tienen que someter a una masa entera lo hacen, ya sea a por medio de palabras utópicas o metiendo a esas entidades en la ignorancia. ¿Pero hasta qué punto podía verse dominado? No lo consideraba mucho, ya que cuando eso tomaba la forma de un proceso de dictadura bien camuflada que llevaba Sybil, era como volver al principio de todo.

Y ahí, es cuando entraba él. Intentando ser detenido a toda costa. Pero sabía más que nada que esa orden era rotundamente dada porque le consideraban una amenaza latente. No necesitaba un Psycho-Pass alto, o haber cometido un algún delito con sus propias manos hasta el momento, porque aunque lo hiciera, jamás sería como los demás. Ese rebaño que caminaba a un mismo lado hipnotizados por toda la nueva gama de instrumentos tecnológicos con los cuales les daban "seguridad". La privacidad dejó de existir en el diccionario, porque todos, son vigilados hasta en el más mínimo movimiento. Aunque tampoco actuaba como un idiota y abusaba de ese don único, movía las piezas del ajedrez con suma estrategia y se tomaba su tiempo para pensar el movimiento próximo, notando en reiteradas ocasiones, que usando la lógica ya podía leer el movimiento de su contrincante.

Se le podía decir cruel anarquista, antagónico. O… eso era lo que decían los dominados. Y ahí iba su teoría comprobada que le sacaba más de una sonrisa; el estado no dudaría en arremeter o buscar la manera de borrarlo. Era unirse o morir. ¿Pero a qué costo se limitaría a seguir siendo un simple ser invisible? El malvado siempre comete crímenes para conseguir su cometido, eso dicen, ¿y dónde quedan los secretos que su respectivo héroe esconde con tanto recelo? Porque detrás de esa vida color rosa, existe un degradé más sádico teñido de negro por sus acciones, sacrificios que se basan en la excusa de un bien para la humanidad. Después de todo, el que va contra un estado es traidor.

Y venía a su memoria la creación de cierta organización del 1184 denominada "Inquisición", misma que abarcó temporadas hasta la Edad Media, juzgando y sentenciando a los herejes bajo la palabras de un Dios. Y tal como dijo Voltaire…

—"La inquisición, como es sabido, era una invención admirable y sumamente cristiana para hacer al papa y a los monjes más poderoso y para convertir en hipócrita a todo un reino." —Relató la voz queda, que siempre demostraba un extravagante carisma que todo aquel que conocía, era el arma doble filo de sus cometidos. — El sistema Sybil es como la Santa Inquisición. El Inquisidor, es nuestro llamado Inspector armado de su Dominator, los ojos de la verdad. Haciendo honor a una vida más segura, casi como cuando el verdugo decía que debía ser quemado en nombre de Dios. Los herejes son representados por los sentenciados, revelados y acusados de estar a punto de cometer un delito. Ya sea por el bien, pase lo que pase, la única diferencia que había con estos hombres medievales, era que estaban al tanto de sus actos, tintándose las manos de sangre, pero a su vez, limpiándose con la "purificación" que hacían en la humanidad. —

No había interlocutor que escuchara sus cavilaciones en ese instante, sin embargo, era suficiente.

**.**

Entrecerró sus ámbares lentamente, haciendo orden de sus pensamientos y disponiéndose completamente a comenzar su movimiento, el adversario había hecho el suyo por lo que era su turno.

—Ya es hora de hacer caer a mi siguiente peón. Un vida más, un paso a la libertad.


End file.
